<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kushina's little secret by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063787">kushina's little secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [347]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina has a group of boys she meets up with so that they can have their way with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [347]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kushina's little secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissioned by the Emperor of Evil.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kushina Uzumaki has a secret that hardly anyone else knows, something that she loves to indulge in whenever she has free time, something that she keeps from everyone close to her. The only other people who actually know about this are those that she indulges in this secret hobby with, and beyond that, it is a total secret. No one else is aware of her hobby, or just how much it consumes her daily thoughts and fantasies.</p><p>At first, it had just been a little fantasy, something that she never thought she would be able to live out, but then, once she had actually started with it, she found that she really could not stop. It became such a regular part of her life that it is a wonder she is still able to keep it a secret, that she is still able to make sure that no one else knows about it.</p><p>Whenever she has the chance, she makes the plans and sneaks away so that she can meet up with the group that helps her indulge in this secret. No matter what she does, no matter how stressed she is, no matter how her life may be going, nothing makes her happier, and once she is with them, nothing in the world could ever have any chance of bothering her. This secret is that important to her.</p><p>Her secret is just how much of a slut she is for young boys. She just can’t help it; the younger and cuter they are, the more likely she is to be driven completely wild with desire. Kushina is absolutely addicted to being gang banged by young boys, letting all of them take advantage of her and her affinity for them. The boys love it, of course, because who wouldn’t love getting to have their way with a hot mom like her? She has a perfect body, curvy and with large breasts, so it was easy for her to get together this little group that could give her everything she wants.</p><p>After a particularly dull, yet stressful week, Kushina is looking forward to getting away for a little while so that her group of boys can give the attention that she needs. Letting them fuck and dominate her is exactly what it will take to get her mind off of her woes, and help her release any tension that has built up in her. The boys are, of course, eager to meet up with the MILF that they have been satisfying, and so, once she is able to get away, she wastes no time in getting to him, and once she and the four boys are alone together, she is quick to strip out of her clothes, not wanting to waste any time before getting right down to business.</p><p>The boys gawk at her a bit, never quite able to get used to just how into this she is, how excited she always is to get right down to business, and never able to get used to how perfect her body is, despite how much time they have all spent getting pretty well-acquainted with it. But once they have all finished gawking, they are quick to undress as well, already achingly hard, and not wanting to keep Kushina waiting any longer. They know just what she wants, and are always eager to get down to business, not wanting to waste a single second that the five of them have together.</p><p>“I’ve missed you all so much,” Kushina coos. “And I’ve really missed those cocks of yours. I’ve been so lonely all week.” Her boys all agree that they have missed her, and that is all the talking that any of them need to do. She gets down on her hands and knees, ready to let them all have their way with her, ready to let them decide amongst themselves who will get to be the first to fuck her this time.</p><p>They have a system worked out, something that the four of them understand perfectly. At first, it had been difficult to take turns, but by now, they have everything all figured out, in that way that only young boys can. Kushina loves it, just the same as she loves everything about them, and all of the fun that they get to share. After a moment of quiet discussion, she feels a pair of hands on her hips, and spreads her legs reflexively so that she can give him access. Once she feels his cock pressed against her, she is left moaning for him in anticipation, so needy that she can hardly stand it. Kushina has been waiting a while for this, and the closer she gets to getting what she wants, the more impatient for it she becomes, overwhelmed with desire.</p><p>“Go on, go ahead and fuck me,” she cries out, her voice dripping with lust. And, of course, her voice is not the only thing dripping, with her pussy leaking her arousal, showing off just how turned on she is right now. She needs no preparation, needs nothing at all, except for the boy to start fucking her, and once she begs him to, he does not waste any time in getting down to it.</p><p>With a thrust, he pushes his cock inside of her, and she lets out an ecstatic cry to be penetrated, voice breaking as she moans. She has desperately needed this, so addicted to this that even going a week without it is just too much for her to handle. Fortunately, she has it now, and it is not long before the boy has started eagerly thrusting into her from behind, fucking her harder and faster as he gives her everything she has been craving. By now, she has trained them all so that they know just how to fuck her, just how to drive her completely wild, until there is nothing left on her mind other than their cocks, and how much she loves them.</p><p>While the boy starts pounding into her from behind, the other three circle around to stand in front of her, hands on their own cocks as they start excitedly stroking themselves off to the sight of her being fucked hard. As he thrusts into her, pushing her forward, her breasts swing beneath her, and she knows that is what the boys in front of her are mostly focused on. With a body like hers no one can really blame them for their fixation, and right now, it seems like all they want to do is gawk at her, as much as they possibly can. Soon enough, they will all have a turn with her as well.</p><p>Kushina can hardly take it, so overwhelmed with pleasure by this treatment that she is already on the edge. When she gets pent up like this, it does not take much to get her off at all, and she already feels like she is close, like she is about to come for him. Moaning out, she begs him to keep fucking her, and to fuck her harder, to keep giving it to her until she comes, and he is all too willing to deliver.</p><p>Screaming out with her orgasm, she lets herself be completely overcome by the pleasure the boy has to offer, and once he feels her tightening and pulsing around him, he is unable to resist his own orgasm, joining her as he comes inside of her. Kushina is left slumping forward as she pants, trying to catch her breath, and still nowhere near done with these boys yet. After all, there are still three of them that she has not even touched yet, and she has no intention of just stopping after doing each of them once. There is still so much ground to cover, and so, she invites another over to have his way with her.</p><p>While the second boy starts fucking her in her pussy, the third boy comes to stand in front of her, too impatient to keep waiting, despite the system they worked out. She has no problem with this, wrapping her lips around his cock so that she can suck him off while she lets the boy behind her pound into her. Like this, she can be rocked between the two of them, letting him fuck her face, getting fucked from both sides and absolutely loving it.</p><p>He pushes as deep into her mouth as he can, reaching down to put a hand on the back of her head, so that he can hold her in place as he thrusts down her throat, matching the pace of the boy fucking her from behind, as she is pushed back and forth, from one to the next, two cocks inside of her and making her feel absolutely amazing. The first boy is still taking his time to recover from his first climax, and the fourth watches on impatiently, his arousal obvious, but he has at least not made any remarks about the third boy behaving unfairly by moving in to get his turn a little earlier.</p><p>He must realize that that means <em>his</em> turn will come earlier as well, and is keeping his mouth shut.</p><p>It will not take much longer at all, not with the way the boy fucking her pussy keeps picking up the pace, becoming more and more frantic as he thrusts into her, making it clear that he is nearing his climax, and making it difficult for the other boy to keep matching his pace, hectically thrusting into her mouth as he tries his best to keep up. Kushina is caught up in this flurry of confusion and ecstasy, and there is nowhere in the world that she would rather be.</p><p>In the end, she ends up coming even before the frantic boy pounding into her, but that is all it takes to send him right over the edge, unable to hold back when faced with this sensation. His moans ring out, loud and pathetic, and Kushina’s are muffled by the boy fucking her face, able to take better control of the pace once the other boy has slowed to a stop. As he begins to pull out, the fourth boy wastes no time in moving in, so that he can claim her from behind this time.</p><p>He has to follow the pace of the boy she is sucking off, but he is starting to get close as well, and Kushina is certain that he will not last more than a moment or so, especially as she gets her tongue involved, teasing him with it so that he is left whimpering and frantic, willing to do anything to get off and relieve himself of this aching pressure. She wants him to come, wants to be able to swallow it all down.</p><p>Kushina does not have to wait long to get her wish, with the boy completely unable to hold back as she takes him deeper in her mouth, teasing and coaxing him, until he is coming right down her throat, letting her swallow it just like she wants, whining and moaning adorably for him. As he slows down, the boy behind her is able to set the pace that he wants, becoming more frantic as he becomes eager to get off as well, fucking Kushina harder and faster once the other boy has pulled back from her mouth.</p><p>Holding onto her hips, he hilts himself entirely in her, pounding into her as fast as he can, groaning as he pushes himself closer to the edge, and Kushina as well. She is ready to come again, ready to come as many times as she can, growing more sensitive with each orgasm, and craving more and more release. It always feels so good, and she can always count on her boys to get her off as many times as she may need, overwhelming her with more pleasure than even she can handle.</p><p>When he comes, she comes right along with him. As he fills her with his seed, she is lost in yet another burst of pleasure, so intense that she wishes that she could hold onto this feeling forever, that this feeling would never end. At the very least, even once it has started to fade, the fun does not have to end just yet. She still has plenty of time to spend with her boys, which means that she can keep letting them use her until she is so exhausted she can hardly move, and so satisfied that she can pretend it will last her until the next time she sees them, even though they all know that it definitely won’t, that she will be desperate for more in no time at all.</p><p>While the fourth boy has his chance to recover, she gets everyone ready for more, wanting to take them all at once, letting the boys gang bang her. The one who fucked her face will lay on his back so that she can ride him, while one of the others will fuck her ass, and another will be in front, getting to use her breasts, while the fourth and final boy gets a hand job. They can keep going with this all night, switching positions as much as any of them can handle.</p><p>First things first is to get on top of the boy laying on the floor, gazing up at her with his hunger in his eyes. Kushina is sure that her expression reflects his, that she looks just as starved for this. Once she gets going, it is so hard for her to stop, as she craves more and more from them, doing her best to satisfy her addiction. Slowly, she starts to push down onto his cock, earning whimpers from him as she does. She takes her time with it so that she can savor the sensation, but there is a part of her mind urging her forward, wanting her to take it all at once.</p><p>It is impossible to be patient, but she still does her best to take things slow, drinking in the moment until he is completely buried inside of her. That is when she beckons for the second boy to come and take her ass, and he is eager to do so, coming up behind her and spreading her cheeks, pressing the tip of his cock against her tight hole. He is slow as he pushes into her ass, just like she has trained him to be, and she is able to indulge in every second of that as well, until he has completely buried himself inside of her.</p><p>With two cocks in her now, Kushina is absolutely on cloud nine, and the fact that there is even more for her, that she can enjoy servicing two more boys while also being fucked by these two, just makes it that much better. There is nothing that she loves more than being surrounded by young cocks like this, nothing she loves more than being used by them all, knowing that she is going to get plenty of pleasure out merely being fucked senseless, while they take whatever they want from her. Though she has taught these boys several tricks, and how best to do it, she has only done so in order to make sure they could take complete control of her. Now, she could not be happier with where she is.</p><p>A boy comes to stand in front of her, where she can easily get his cock between her boobs, squeezing them tight around him. His face relaxes into instant pleasure, and that is even before she has started moving. Kushina gives a few jerks up and down, just to create some friction, and he moans for her. This seems to serve as a signal to the other two boys, who have remained still up until now. Beneath her, he starts thrusting up into her, and behind her, he begins thrusting forward, the two of them quickly working in tandem as they fuck Kushina, pushing her back and forth, leaving her helpless and needy between their two cocks.</p><p>Like this, she barely even has to do anything for the boy in front of her. She is pushed in such a way that, as long as she keeps her breasts snug around him, it creates plenty of friction as she is moved up and down, making him whimper for her, loving her big boobs and the way they squeeze and rub against his cock. Finally, there is the fourth boy, coming to her size, where she reaches a hand to wrap around the base of his cock.</p><p>With all of this going on, it is hard to find the concentration she needs to remember to keep a good grip and quickly work her hand up and down, but she does her best. Fortunately, she has a lot of practice at this, used to this position because she simply can’t get enough of it. No matter what, she is always able to keep all of her boys happy, while they use every bit of her body to the fullest.</p><p>In fact, it is not long before she is being covered in and filled with come from all sides, the boys reaching their climax one right after another. And in between all of this, Kushina is left to give into one of the most intense orgasms of her life, only further prolonged by the boys, as each of them succumbs to pleasure. Kushina is soon left completely dazed, lost in her bliss and sticky with come.</p><p>But the fun is still just beginning, and she has not even come close to having her fill yet. As the boys switch positions, trading off what they get to do, she prepares herself for another round, eager as ever to have them all use her. This is exactly what she needed, and exactly what she has been missing, and above all, this is something she will never be able to get enough of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>